A CoverUp Cover Story
by amongstbrokenwords
Summary: Oneshot about NCIS 04x20 "Cover Story" - little insight into characters thoughts behind their words. Hints at both Tiva and Gabby, but that can easily be ignored :


**Hello all :)**

**So this is my first NCIS fic - I'm aware it may be slight OOC, but forgive me, I've just spent the majority of my time doing yet another chapter for my CSI fic, so I guess I really shoud change mentalities as I change shows. But then again, it's 01.15, and I am really tired & my vision is blurry, so to be honest, I really don't give a fuck.**

**This is just a oneshot regarding Season Four's 20th episode "Cover Story" - THIS FIC IS PRETTY MUCH JUST A GIANT SPOILER!**  
**But read it anyway ;)**  
**I know some people are very picky about their NCIS 'ships. Unlike the X-Files, where Mulder/Scully was a win everytime (probably 'cos it's just daymnnn hot!) Anyway, I digress. This fic is strongly pointed at both Tiva (Tony/Ziva) and Gabby (Gibbs/Abby) but if you read between the lines, you can ignore it, and just class it as the usual show's flirtatious streak :) **

**But yeah, this is pretty tame. No foul language (except in my author's note, but that can't be helped), no scenes of a sexual or violent nature (nothing worse than what is actually shown in NCIS) and I do not own any of the characters, or the basic storyline for this fic. But hey ho - if CBS just happens upon this fiction, and decided not to sue me, but instead offer me a job, I will take it. And they can pay me by letting me stay with them and maybe feeding me occasionally. I'm house trained, I swear XD**

**

* * *

**

The elevator pinged, as Tony and Ziva stopped forward into the cool metal box. Ziva had never really liked elevators. Just a box on a string really - how could these Americans, with all their logic, dictate it to be safe? She couldn't help but flashback to her first real "interview" in "Gibbs' office". He had been so strange, with the laughing head slap, but then a sudden jokerface upon leaving the lift. Jokerface...? no, it was smoker, no poker. Pokerface.

Her eyes flicked around, nervous about Tony's sudden close proximity. Did he always stand so close? Sure, he had a penchants for invading everyone personal space, but since when had she noticed it? Since well did he smell so good? Taking a deep breath, she tried to ease the unbearable silence.

"Well, McGee feels bad enough."

Tony shrugged, "only makes it worse that he admitted it."

"Was no secret he was writing about us," the Israeli rationalised, desperate to fictionalise the tension she was sure they both felt.

Apparently Tony wasn't aware of said tension. "Oh, come on, it's not about us. I mean the whole part about Lisa and her broken heart?"

Laughing along, she tried to lighten the mood. "And the memento she keeps from a relationship that never had a chance to happen?" Anything to dissipate this strange atmosphere.

"Yeah. Where's he gettin' that? Or the scene between Lisa and Tommy where they pour out their hearts to each other and spill their secrets?" This was dangerous territory. Didn't Ziva realise about the orange hat that she had worn extensively since Lieutenant Roy Sanders had gifted it to her. Did she really feel that strongly about the man? Where did that leave them then? Between all the crazy, flirtatious banter, they had always had a good relationship. Well, friendship. Despite all the crazy, flirtatious banter, Tony was still looking for a way to ask the ninja out for a drink. And a movie, of course. 'I wonder what sort of movies Ziva likes?' he wondered. She's definitely not the traditional first date romantic chick-flick type. And chances are she wouldn't understand American humour, so no comedies. I bet it's the quick-fire violence type. Bruce Willis' Die Hard or Wesley Snipes in Blade. That seemed more like Ziva. Although she would probably point out all the flaws in the fighting techniques. Tony wasn't sure he could put up with two hours of that.

But then again, she wouldn't go with him anyway. Especially now she knew about Jeanne.

Ahhh Jeanne. Now that was an awkward situation, on so many levels. Sure, she was a complete babe, and he would have quite happily dated her usually, but she was a mission, and well, she would never be Ziva. Maybe it was just because Ziva was so exotic that he wanted her. It would make life so much more simple. Not that she was the kind of girl you could sleep with, and not call. Damn, she would totally kick his ass (if not kill him) for that. But just the thought of the Israeli goddess' toned body, and doubtless flexibility often got him going. And she was stood so close. And she smelt so good. Ohhhh damnnnn...

Ziva laughed, snapped big Tony back to attention, whilst he desperately tried to keep little Tony in check. Or at least in his trousers.

"When he tries to explain the profound nature of his identity crisis?"

Tony laughed, still hoping to God she wouldn't look down. "Yeah, I mean the hidden struggle between who he is and what he's becoming? I don't even know what that is."

The elevator was almost there. Soon they would be out of this small metal box, the claustrophobic casket. "Yeah, totally unrealistic."

Tony looked straight ahead, as they finally reached Abby's lab. "Would never happen."

* * *

"What dya have Abbs?" Tony tried his best Gibbs impression. Maybe it still needed a little bit of work.

"Three hours sleep. My apartment flooded. Did you know it's a bad idea to flush voodoo dolls down the toilet?"

Abby turned to the two agents, through sleep deprived eyes.

"I do now." Tony looked confused.

After the usual case charades, Abby finally got round to the evidence she wanted.

"All right, lets hear it." The goth demanded. Tony looked non-plused.

"Hear what?"

Abby practically bounced of off the walls with anticipation. How could two NCIS "Special" Agents be so damned dumb? Special Agents; pah, more like special needs.

"The book! At the end of Deep Six, goth forensic specialist 'Amy Sutton' broke up with her boyfriend because she was digging someone else." They both still looked vaguely confused.

"Who's the someone else?"

Tony panicked. How did he tell Abby that McGeek was still besotted with his lil' vampire? Shit, shit, shit. "Yeahhh, no, that part didn't really come up yet..."

Thank God Ziva had his six. That was something else really great about her. They understood each other, wait no, shit what did she say? Tony snapped back into the conversation.

"Yeah, I think he's planning on revealing it, uh, um, y'know, in the second part of the book." Ziva shrugged.

"You guys are so lying." Abby's death glare itched on Ziva's nerves. Their relationship was awful at first - now they were friends. Friends didn't lie to each other. But she had to protect McGee - he was her friend too. Damnit! This was why she avoided social interactions in Israel. At least in America, the back-stabbing wasn't quite so literal.

Abby gasped, as if she'd just had an epiphany. Her dark eyes glowed, as a smile lit up her pale counternance.

"He's gay! The somebody else!" She announced, to two bemused faces. Her tone dropped as the usual bouncy, farting-hippo-hugging Abby hit a serious note. "I had a feeling, because Amy always wants what Amy cannot have. Does she know?"

A silence momentarily hit the room, as the forensic scientist's words hung moodily in the cool air. Abby had always knew Amy was based upon her, but suddenly the realisation the it wasn't Amy, but really Abby who always wanted what Abby knew she couldn't have. Namely one Mr. ...

Gibbs marched into the tech room, his vibes strong and clear. She always knew when he was here. They'd been working together for so long, recognising another's presence was just innate.

"Does who know?" he announced, his gruff, marine manner only the surface, of what Abby knew as kind, loving, caring man, with strange boat-building, bourbon-drinking, basement-loving tendencies.

Sighing slightly, Abby announced her woes for the fictional character.

"Forensic specialist Amy, she fell in love with a gay guy, Gibbs."

The silver haired Agent looked vaguely confused. Everyone was so damn obsessed with McGee's bloody book, they'd forgotten there was a case to solve. And the slight fact that they needed to live their own REAL lives instead of through a fictional character. Besides, who would name some 'Tibbs...'

"Is that why I'm here?" Jethro looked Abby straight in the eye. She didn't seem to see him though, all these years, and she still couldn't see the real him. Sure she may be the closest person to him since Shannon and Kelly, but she still couldn't see past his walls.

"No." Abby admitted meekly.

Gibbs had had enough of the farce. It was time to get back to real life.

"Then Amy's on her own."

* * *

Gibbs was driving a breakneck speed - Jesus, even Ziva didn't drive that fast.

Tony gripped his arm rest nervously, as his knuckles slowly turned white. Thank god it's wasn't too far to the nun's. He just prayed Abby was okay and they'd get there in time.

Inside it was even more crazy, Lisa, McGregor, Ziva, Abby, Amy, it was all so confusing. As if they'd been on a long undercover mission, and still hadn't slipped out of character. He felt that way some mornings. When he woke up next to Jeanne, she would still be asleep, and in that first few seconds haze he knew he looked at her as if to say 'What are you doing in my bed?'

* * *

Gibbs watched as Abby stood up and Landon was carted off by Tony & Ziva. He knew he could trust them to sort the nutter out.

His tone softened, as he turned to the usual chipper, gothic girl, who looked shaken. And strangely attractive in the virginal, old-fashioned nightcap and gown.

"Are you okay, Abs?"

She laughed, which only served to ease Gibbs nerves slightly.

"With all the bad guys after me, I feel like I'm dating Spiderman!"

He wrapped her tightly in her strong arms, desperate to reassure her that she was safe - there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone hurt her. No way, they would have to take out this Gunny before they could even breathe in her presence. He felt her slender finger press lightly against his chest.

Abby could feel Gibbs' racing heartbeat as her hands lay across his muscular chest. God she could just stay like this forever, safe, warm and loved. But first, she had to sort it out with McGee. She knew he was still there, and well, as flattered as she was, it was time to extinguish the flame he still held for her. Pushing gently against Gibbs' warm body, Abby took a step back, reassuring Gibbs with her eyes that everything was okay. He silently replied that she was staying with him tonight - no if's, no but's. Abby smiled, and the warm, loved sensation returned.

Turning to McGee, she tried to put it as nicely as she could. She wanted to stay friends with Timmy, but he just couldn't keep on looking at her like that. It, it wasn't fair.

"Agent McGregor can't marry Amy at the end, McGee. They are all wrong for each other."

Ouch, maybe that last bit was a little too strong, but at least it definitely got the point across. Besides, she could see Gibbs smiling in the background. Sure, she felt bad for Timmy, but she knew it was better this way. She looked over and could see the content shining in Gibbs' sea-blue eyes.

Maybe Abby could get what she wanted for once. Maybe it would be multiple times. Maybe if she just tried, he might feel the same. It wasn't like he hadn't told her he loved her, or flirted with, kissed her multiple time on the cheek. Maybe tonight, now that this creepy stalker-murder guy had shown her her priorities, maybe she could just...

* * *

Tony sighed, another crazy case completed. That lunatic Landon from McGee's coffee shop was caught, and it was just him & Ziva taking Landon back to base.

Turning to her in the car, he sighed. "God this has been a weird case."

"Too right." Ziva twisted in her seat to look at a handcuffed McGeek fan, sat in the back, still ranting and raving about how he was saving McGregor, and how Tommy and Lisa should be together. It had certainly been a weird case.

"I think I'm going to need a drink, once we've dropped the nutjob back at NCIS." Tony looked back to the road, too nervous to attempt to gauge the Israeli's reaction. "You fancy it?"

Ziva smiled. Wow, this day got weirder as it went on.

"Sure. Although no pouring out of our hearts, or splashing of secrets."

Tony winced as she jumbled the phrase. Grinning at her agreement, he said, "Well, we wouldn't want McLoser to be too right..."

* * *

**See! I can be all tame and such-like :)**

**But anyway, first NCIS fic, so please, please, please READ & REVIEW! I hate being one of those whiney writers who always beg for feedback (although I totally am one. He, you gotta do what you gotta do!) but please do let me know what you think. If there is a general like/dislike for certain elements/the whole fic I will not what to write next time I hit up NCIS (if I do hit up NCIS again...) and what to avoid :)**

**Oh and this is totally un-beta-ed, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know, so I can rectify them. Usually, I'm quite the grammar Nazi, but after a full day of redecorating, and a fair amount of alcohol, I guess my OCD isn't quite up to scratch. Meh. I need sleeps...**

**THANKYOU for reading this far. And for reading my author's note :) They just happen to be my favourite part of writing haha. Which is probably why I ramble on for so long... Sorry, I'll stop now :)**

_**Keep Cool x**_


End file.
